ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Blizzard
1= |-| 2= Ultraman Blizzard is an Ultra Warrior from one of the Ultra's many colony planets. He is the protagonist of his series. Personality Due to him being the youngest Ultraman to visit Earth, he is quite eager to see what it's like to be a hero and save the world, he dreams big and is constantly aiming for the top, secretly wishing to become known and beloved. He likes spending time with his friends and often gets emotionally attached to people such as his host. He gets worried and terrified really easily and is always trying not to mess up. However, other Ultras find him annoying thanks to the fact that he gets too excited from pretty much anything. He also has a secret love for puns. History Early Years Born on Planet Glacier, due to the planet's cold environment he was born blue and with ice powers. His parents were normal people and not members of the Space Garrison, since he was a little kid he always wanted to become an Ultra Warrior, Zoffy was his idol and he always wanted to be trained by him. Training When he grew up, he was trained by Zoffy, as he always wanted, however Zoffy couldn't stand him and gave Taro the task of training him, however nor could Taro stand him and after him came more failed Ultas than with any other young one before. The last Ultra to train him was Ultraman Neos who unlike the other could understand him and helped him, eventually with the help of Neos he became a proper Ultra Warrior. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Blizzard was in the Land of Light during the events of the movie, he didn't fight Belial and instead just watched him beat up the other Ultras. Due to his natural resistance to the cold, he was not frozen when Belial stole the Plasma Spark and instead stood there and watched as he waited for the something to happen. He later witnessed the final battle between the Ultras and Belial's army and even the finale with Beryudora, he was fascinated by the battle and wished he could help the Ultras, something that he didn't do because he was slightly terrified. He continued his training after the Plasma Spark was returned and everyone was unfrozen. Return of the Chaos Header Blizzard appeared as one of the main characters in this crossover. TBA Ultraman Blizzard (Episodes 1-2) Upon returning to his home universe, Blizzard arrived on Earth, however he was attacked by Northsatan, he landed on Mount Fuji and witnessed Darking attacking three young members of BOIS. He saved one of them, Shaun Yateki and merged with him, healing him. In return Shaun now acted as his host in combatting Darking. The two ended up bonding and becoming friends as the fought against the Northsatan once more, defeating him and giving Shaun courage. Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Darkness Crew When a group of aliens begin stealing infromation about Ultras from BOIS, Blizzard combats them, aided by Ultraman and Ultraman Ginga. During the battle with Fire-Draco, he was killed, but with the help of his host, he was revived, having absorbed the monster's energy, obatining Liquid and Gas Types, the latter he used to defeat Fire-Draco. Ultraman Blizzard (Episodes 3-13) TBA Ultraman Blizzard The Movie: The Sunken City Blizzard's first movie in which he obtains a powerful Fusion Rise form, Trinity! TBA Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness Blizzard teams up with Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Lightning who have been sent to his universe. There they fight monsters sent by the fiendish Alien Nackle Verser. TBA Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Prototype TBA Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle A crossover between Blizzard and BigD's Ultraman Dyna. Upon beaing kidnapped by a group of Sphire, Blizzard is sent to Dyna's universe where the two fight hordes of synthetic monsters and later the mother of the Sphire, Dark Gransphire. The get absorbed by her and trapped in a maze inside of her where they fight dark copies of Ultraman Dyna's forms. Through her heart, Blizzard returns to his home universe, destroying her and absorbing some of her Dyna copies' energy, now having obtained evolved versions of his forms. Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Planet of Ice Blizzard returns to his home plabnet, Planet Glacier, to find Ultraman Fafnir, who wishes to unleash Gobnu Ogma to destroy all life in the planet and then the Land of Light. TBA Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! Blizzard appeared in this sequel to Ultra Hero Taisen! as one of the main characters. At an unknown point before the evens of the story, Blizzard was sucked up by a portal and brought into a large area with multiple Ultras. Soon the announcer of the Great Taisen revealed to the Ultras what was going on and sent out armies of monsters for them to slaughter. After the first round, Blizzard met up with Lightning, who had been reverted to Adam and Seven AX. More Ultras soon approached them and they all forged a plan to end the Great Taisen half way through. Nephthys who had been sent to the area by her father explained to the group that their target was located in a "moon" and that they needed to reach it. Seven AX pointed out that they were trapped by a massive barrier, Blizzard suggesting that if they blast it hard enough it would let them through. Round 2 soon started and the Ultras got in pairs. The group stayed close and finished off their foes with combined beams causing a massive cloud, giving off the illusion that all Ultras but Zora, Junior and Yugo had been destroyed by their own beams. However as Zora commanded, the group flew close to the barrier, attempting to destroy it, only for a portal to suck them up and send them to strange building. The group decided to explore the castle only to be later sensed by it's owner, the Fight King who ambushed them. Fight King greeted the Ultras to his castle before summoning several robots to eliminate them, he also introduced his partner in crime to them, Ultimate. As Blizzard was fighting the robots, he called Ultimate a traitor only for Ultimate to suddenly destroy all of the robots, revealing himself to be with them after all and also having brought them to the castle. Fight King tried teleporting all the Ultras to different areas only for Ultimate to undo Fight King's teleportation spell several times. Fight King then engaged in combat with the group, overpowered by their collective efforts he soon retreated. Ultimate tried to teach them how to switch Phase Frequencies only to transform them all into copies of himself, after that was undone he gave them all bracelets with his face on it that let them switch Phase Frequencies. The group split up and Blizzard alongside Lightning, Prime and Aegis found a massive room filled with inactive Yorjimborgs. Upon switching Phase Frequencies the saw a manufacturing line. They were soon stopped by Ibilhakas and his Yorjimborg EXs that easily overpowered Lightning and Blizzard. However thanks to Heckari and Star finding the weapon room, Lightning and Blizzard regained their Attacker Armour and Riser. TBA Ultraman Blizzard The Movie: Go Beyond! Unlimited Potential! Blizzard's second movie in which he fights the mastermind behind the newest age of monsters. TBA Battle Against the Great Anathium Plague Blizzard teamed up with Ultras across the multiverse in their battle against the Daorium Emperor in this crossover. TBA Ultraman Zora TBA Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Roleplays Blizzard is a character used by Furnozilla in Roleplays. THE ROLEPLAY SERIES IS NON CANON Ultras' Bizarre Adventure (Series) Blizzard is one of the main characters of this non-canon roleplay series. He debuted in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis. Since then he has appeared in nearly every instalment since then. UBA is also where his Super Forms debuted, Plasma Type debuting in Into The Altiverse 2 and Trinity debuting in Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alti-Cross!. Forms His forms are based on the four fundamental states of matter. - Evolved= Evolved Solid Type The evolution of Blizzard's Solid Type form. Obtained after absorbing the energy of Dark Gransphire in the end of Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 26,000 tons *'Element': Earth Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 m *'Jumping Height': 350 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 75,000 t *'Grip Strength': 65,000 t :;Powers Finishers Energy Attacks Physical Miscellaneous - Absolute Zero= Absolute Zero A form obtained during the events of Return of the Chaos Header after Blizzard's determination manifested itself into this form. This form can no longer be accessed for unknown reasons. *'Height': 46 m *'Weight': 27,000 tons *'Element': Earth/Light Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 14 *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Distance': 1300 m *'Jumping Height': 400 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Brute Strength': 85,000 t *'Grip Strength': 80,000 t :;Powers Finishers Energy Attacks Physical Miscellaneous }} - Gas Type= - Evolved= Evolved Gas Type The evolution of Blizzard's Gas Type form. Obtained after absorbing the energy of Dark Gransphire in the end of Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 32,000 tons *'Element': Fire Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 6 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 1500 m *'Jumping Height': 450 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Brute Strength': 120,000 t *'Grip Strength': 120,000 t :;Powers Finishers Energy Attacks Physical Skills Miscellaneous }} - Liquid Type= - Evolved= Evolved Liquid Type The evolution of Blizzard's Liquid Type form. Obtained after absorbing the energy of Dark Gransphire in the end of Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 21,000 tons *'Element': Water Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 14 *'Running Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1300 m *'Jumping Height': 380 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 5 *'Brute Strength': 50,000 t *'Grip Strength': 35,000 t :;Powers Finishers Energy Attacks Skills }} - Trinity= Trinity 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= A fusion that uses the assets of Ultraman Jack, Ace and Taro. *'Height': 46m *'Weight': 26,000 tons *'Element': Wind/Light/Fire Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 18 *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Distance': 1800 m *'Jumping Height': 800 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 6 *'Brute Strength': 95,000 t *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Goldium Shot' : A golden beam of energy fired from the Neo Ultra Lance. Said to have a temperature of 740,000 degrees Celsius. **'Golden Trinity Cannon' : Blizzard summons manifestations of Jack, Ace and Taro which fire their respective beams and combine with the Goldium Shot into a rainbow beam. Said to have a temperature of 3.500.000 degrees Celsius. *'Plasma Beam' : Blizzard can launch a purple beam from the palms of his hands, it does not consume massiv amounts of his energy upon use n this form. Said to have a temperature of 750.000 degrees Celsius. Energy Attacks *'Golden Bullets' : Blizzard can fire a barrage of golden energy bullets from his hands together. *'Golden Slash' : A golden buzzsaw-shaped disc, it is said to be capable of cutting through King Joe's Pedanium Armour. *'Golden Constrainment' : Blizzard can fire a golden beam of energy from the palms of his hands, it does not inflict damage, rather it traps his foes within a golden ring of energy. *'Cross Cutter' : A golden cross-shaped projectile capable of piercing barriers with ease. *'Star Ray' : Blizzard can rapidly fire star-shaped energy arrows at his foe. *'Twin Energy Stream' : Blizzard can fire two beams of blue energy from his hands. *'Fire Dash' : Blizzard engulfs himself in flames and then launches all of said flames at his foe in the form of a beam from his entire body. Physical *'Meteor Kick' : Blizzard engulfs his feet with golden energy and performs a leap, jumping up to 1000 meters in the sky and landing with a powerful kick. Weapons *'Neo Ultra Lance' : A gold and silver Ultra Lance with the Cold Cross placed on it. It can be used in physical combat. **'Neo Energy Slash' : The Lance is engulfed in golden energy and Blizzard performs a slashing attack with it. **'Cinerama Arrow' : Blizzard places his hand on the Cold Cross as it changed to a green color and he shouts Jack's name before throwing the lance at his foe, impaling them. The lance precedes to pump green energy inside of the foe and cause them to explode. **'Metallium Guillotines' : Blizzard places his hand on the Cold Cross as it changed to a light blue color and he shouts Ace's name before swinging the Lance and firing several golden crescent-shaped energy slashes at his foe, cutting them. **'Storium Bomber' : Blizzard places his hand on the Cold Cross as it changed to a red color and he shouts Taro's name before the lance is engulfed in flames. Blizzard charges at his foe and slams them with the non-bladed end of the lance, causing a fiery explosion. Skills *'Enhanced Speed' : In this form Blizzard can reach speeds in which he can only be comprehended as a blur, his sheer movements are enough to cause powerful winds. *'Enhanced Reflexes' : In this form Blizzard's reflexes are unparalleled by any other Ultra from his Land of Light. Miscellaneous *'Perspective Ray' : Blizzard can fire a beam from his eyes to reveal invisible enemies. *'Ultra V Barrier' : Blizzard engulfs his arms in a golden aura and puts them in a "V" position in which he can deflect energy attacks. *'Telekinesis' : Blizzard can move small objects with his mind in this form. *'Golden Spin' : Blizzard spins at great speeds and engulfs himself in a golden aura, cutting everything he comes into contact with. It can also cause powerful winds. **'Energy Deflection' : All but the most powerful of energy attacks can be deflected by the golden aura. **'Golden Corkscrew' : Performed in a similar fashion to Geed's Corkscrew Jamming but gold in color, it can drill through even the hardest of metals. *'Push Return Ray' : A barrier of stars that reflects any projectile attack. - Plasma Type= Plasma Type Normal= |-| Plasma Burst= |-| w/Core Bow= Blizzard's ultimate form, it represents plasma. When things get rough and Blizzard struggles to control himself and his emotions, he obtains the power of Plasma Burst that engulfs him in pink flames, drastically increasing his stats. However, when going Plasma Burst, he struggles to control himself and he can only remain active in it for around half a minute, additionally he cannot change into it at will. *'Height': 47m *'Weight': 29,000 tons *'Element': Light/Darkness Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 12 Mach 14 *'Running Speed': Mach 4 Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1500 m 1750 m *'Jumping Height': 500 m 750 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 Mach 4 *'Brute Strength': 130,000 t 180,000 t *'Grip Strength': 120,000 t 140,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Plasma Beam' : Blizzard can launch a purple beam from the palms of his hands, said to have a temperature of 750.000 degrees Celsius. Unlike his other forms, he doesn't need to charge it up and can fire it like a normal attack. **'Giga Plasma Beam' : Blizzard's ultimate attack. By calling forth the power of the cosmos and charging up his full power, he can fire an extremely powerful purple beam from his arms in an "L" position. It is 10 times as powerful as the normal Plasma Beam and drains nearly all of his power. Said to have a temperature of 7.500.000 degrees Celsius. Energy Attacks *'Plasma Cutters' : He can rapidly fire small purple crescent-shaped projectiles that slash through his foes. *'Plasma Whip' : He can create a purple whip made out of plasma. *'Plasma Fireball' : He can create and launch purple fireballs with golden cores from his hands. **'Giga Plasma Burn' : A giant Plasma Fireball roughly the size of Angel Zogu, it creates a massive explosion on contact. Capable of causing a 10 kiloton explosion *'Color Plasma' : Blizzard can rapidly fire purple energy beams for his Color Timer, they hit random locations and are hard to control. Physical *'Electrocution' : Blizzard can surround his body in purple electricity for a short period of time, everything that touches him gets electrocuted. The electricity can also block weak energy blasts. **'Plasma Dynamite' : By engulfing his body in purple electricity, Blizzard can dash forward and ram his body onto his foe, unleashing plasma energy and causing a purple electric explosion. Weapons *'Core Bow' : He can create a silver metal bow-like weapon with two energy cores in the front part and the string made out of plasma. The longer he draws back the string, the more powerful the arrows fired are. **'Plasma Arrows' : He can draw back the bow, when he lets it go, pink plasma arrows are fired from the two energy cores. **'Plasma Flasher' : By drawing it back more, the cores will release pink beams of energy. Each one said to have a temperature of 700.000 degrees Celsius. **'Plasma Slice' : A slashing attack with the bow, it is similar to Zero's Plasma Spark Slash. Skills *'Enhanced Strength' : Blizzard physical strength in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Enhanced Speed' : Blizzard's speed in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Reflexes' : Blizzards reflexes are great in this form. Miscellaneous *'Teleportation' : He can teleport large distances, this drains some of his energy. File:CoreBow.png|Core Bow }} Profile * Age: 5,500 years old (Equivalent to 17 in human years) * Time Limit: Unlimited (If he gets tired and/or hurt badly, it will begin to flash red and he'll have 3 more minutes left) * Home Planet: Planet Glacier, M78 * Human Host: Shaun Yateki * Weakness: Blizzard, unlike all Ultras from M78, is weak against heat. Before obtaining his Evolved forms, every time he transformed he instantly became Solid Type, however after obtaining his Evolved forms, he could transform into any of them from the get go. * Transformation Item: Cold Cross / Riser * Relationships ** Ultraman Zero (Brother in arms) ** Ultraman Neos (Superior/Teacher) ** Ultraman Legacy (Ally) ** Ultraman Lightning (Ally) ** Ultraman Dyna (Ally) Body Features - Solid Type= * Protector: A bulky protector covering his chest. - Gas Type= *'Protector': A protector in his chest, shoulers and back. - Liquid Type= * Crystals: Two protector-like crystals in his chest. - Trinity= *'Golden Armour' : Golden pieces of armour covering Blizzard's shoulders and legs. *'Trinitector' : A golden protector covering his chest, shoulders and back. - Plasma Type= * Plasma Armour: Extremely powerful armour covering his chest, legs, arms and shoulders. * Red Eyes: In this form, Blizzard's eyes are red and have sight around ten thousand times better than those of normal Ultras. They instantly see through disguises. This feature is only shared with Ultraman King. }} Trivia *I wanted his forms to be based on the states of matter, because I noticed that nobody had done that before and it would be original. *I originally wanted him to be a parody Ultra who is purposefully underpowered, but I gave up on that idea because I wanted more originality and less cringy humor. *Solid Type image by Cdr. *Gas Type image created by Cdr and edited by me. *Blizzard is considered the peak of Ultra evolution in his universe due to him being the only Ultra with an immunity to the cold. Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Ultras Category:Heroes Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Furnozilla's Continuity